Time without a Turner
by Weirdowaquill
Summary: Because somebody finally noticed that three generations of Potters looked exactly the same. And they took advantage of that. Time-travel AU.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to J. K. Rowling. I'm definitely not that good at writing.

Special thank to Blackangel365

* * *

Lily and James potter looked exactly like their namesakes. James was cursed with the famous Potter hair, and was given his mothers hazel eyes. His twin, Lily had their mother's fiery red hair and the temper to match. Her bright emerald eyes matched her father's.  
Many people would tell them that they looked just like the original lily and James, but looks were probably as far as it went. Lily had dragged James with her into all sorts of trouble. James had been the good little angel growing up. Lily was the troublesome prankster. She had made it her goal to corrupt her brother. This both succeeded and failed. While she HAD managed to get James in on pranks (he was rather brilliant at planning) James had managed to calm her personality a bit. This change was beneficial for both.  
Albus Severus, on the other hand, was the Potter who wasn't much like his namesakes at all. He was a slytherin, yes, but the similarities just about stopped there. He was rubbish at potions, for one. James was good at that.  
Albus liked arithmancy, and experimenting with some objects he found in the attic at Grimmauld Place. Hey, he was a 7th year, he would be careful! And it wasn't exactly dark magic...  
Al also had a way of getting himself into difficult situations. And he usually dragged poor Scorpious Malfoy with him. But thats what are best friends for, right?

A/N I couldn't come up with a good transition so bear with me

* * *

( your welcome)

Lily and James had snuck into their dads study before. However, this time was different. They knew all of the portraits in the study . They were portraits of all sorts of people, but all of them moved. A portrait starts moving when a person dies, if they have the right enchantments. (there are some other ways to do it, but we won't go into that now)  
The different thing about this visit to the study was a new portrait. A portrait they had never met. A portrait that didn't move.

The fact that the new portrait didn't move meant that either the people were still alive, or that they hadn't had the correct enchantments placed on them and their portraits.  
The latter was probably more likely, as the portrait was obviously quite old.  
The portrait was of two teenaged girls, who were quite obviously of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.  
One was platinum blonde, with black and a few colored streaks in her other had the same dark, curly hair that Bellatrix or Sirius had, only much better maintained than Bellatrix. They were both grinning mischievously, which was very out of the ordinary for purebloods, especially in a portrait that looked centuries old. There was something very odd about both girls... But they couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

Lily turned to James.

"I wonder who they are," she commented.  
" Do you recognize them?"

James shook his head. Then he grinned.  
" I know someone who does, though!"

James ran to the other end of the room. He stood in front of a portrait of a man who seemed to be in his early 20s, also a member of the noble and most ancient etc.

" Anything I can do for you, James?" he asked.

" As a matter of fact, you can Regulus. Who are the girls in the picture over there, on dad's desk?" James asked.

Regulus grinned evilly.  
" Those are Saphrina and Polaris Black. Cousins of mine. Everyone in the family loved them, even Walburga and Sirius. Odd girls though. Always disappearing, re-appearing. Getting in trouble. They were wanted criminals for a while, back in your dad's third year. Illegal time travel, and for being death eaters. Polaris got them caught, she could be rather reckless when her temper got up. Shipped off to azkaban, though the rumor is that they've escaped. Sightings all over the place. They probably did, an owl dropped the portrait off about a week ago."

By now Lily had wandered over to them.

" But if they're still alive, then why does their portrait look centuries old?"

" Well, they were arrested for illegal time travel, weren't they?"

" It's possible to go that far back in time?" asked an astounded James.

Regulus grinned again.  
" These are the Black sisters. They can figure out how to do just about anything. There are 'sightings' of them all over wizarding history books. I remember them from when I was in school. Saphrina was in Slytherin with me. Your Potter grandparents had Polaris in Gryffindor with them. They were friends with Voldemort. Why? They most likely went to school with him, too. That's why the ministry finally arrested them on charges of being death eaters. The time travel didn't help."

"I wonder why they would leave their portrait here..." Lily walked over to it.  
" Hey Jamie, come here, look at this! Look at the necklace Alya is wearing."  
It was indeed a strange necklace.  
It was silver, with a small, flat-ish looking hourglass in the middle. The hourglass was surrounded by silver rings, of varying sizes, all tilted at different angles.

James leaned closer to get a better view (the glasses weren't for looks)  
James's hand bumped the picture frame. Lily was pointing to the necklace. Due to the frame moving, they both touched it at the same time. The world seemed to freeze. The study was growing dimmer. All of a sudden, the world seemed to grow boiling hot, then freezing cold. It was rather dark, and they couldn't feel solid ground beneath their feet. Lily and James clung to each other, both terrified. Suddenly there was a sensation of falling, the air warmed to a cool temperature one usually associated with being inside something made of stone. They could feel floor beneath their feet. Lily and James saw a light moving up ahead, and quick footsteps. Lily hugged James tightly, and he returned it. What was going to happen to them now? Where had all the Potterish curiosity led them this time?

Regulus watched from his place on the wall, as the children disappeared.

" To answer your question, Lily, they left their portrait here so that you two would find it."

Thanks for reading! If you have a second to spare leave a review! If you don't have time for that then hit favorite:)

Review

date:

Tue, Aug 25, 2015 at 12:13 AM


	2. Chapter 2

To guest: You will have to wait and see:) thanks for your review, it was the first from someone I didn't already know, and it made my day:)

I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters and plot line.

Warning! This story is very AU! It's mostly the backstory which is AU, Harry's school years. Weasley bashing, (minus Charlie, Bill, Fred & George, and Ginny. [thats basically all of them, whatever]). Manipulative Dumbledore, Dramione, Hinny, I'm to tired to think right now it's four in the morning.

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two ••• An encounter with McGonagall

Lily POV

The footsteps and the light turned a corner and Lily and James found themselves face to face with a very stern looking Professor Minerva McGonagall. They thought that the Professor looked different somehow.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, what, exactly, are you doing?" She seemed slightly shocked at both of them.

 _'James,'_ she thought. ' _Why did she call me Evans?_ '

 _'I'm not sure what picture_ _did, but those girls_ _must have put some enchantment on it_.' One thing that had set the twins apart from other children growing up was they're ability to hear each others thoughts. They had look it up in the extensive Black and Potter libraries and had determined that it was called a 'natural empathy link' because empathy links had to be contiously formed by someone. Theirs had formed on its own. It was rare, though not obsolete, so the information had been somewhat limited. They had traced the origins to be Greek, but how it happened to them, they had no idea. Still, it had proved to be useful.

"Miss Evans, you are a prefect, and Mr. Potter, I have told you that I will not tolerate any of you and your friends shenanigans this year. I suggest you explain yourselves, or we may need to visit Professor Dumbledore."

' _Dumbledore_?!'

James spoke up.

"Dumbledore? As in, Albus Dumbledore? Headmaster of Hogwarts?" He said incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. And it is Professor Dumbledore to you. Come." She turned and began to walk down the hall, the children following her.

"But Professor," Lily blurted out, "what are you talking about? Dumbledore's been dead for years! Since dad's 6th year, remember? Dad said you were there that night, he told us about it!"

McGonagall stopped in her tracks.

"Miss Evans, who is your father?" She asked cautiously.

Lily was confused, frustrated, and rather frightened.

"First, my name's Potter, not Evans, you should know this Professor, you've been teaching us for the past five years! And second, how can you not know dad! He's possibly the most famous person in the wizarding world, and you were even his bloody head of house!"

"Lily, language! You're talking to a teacher!" James hissed behind her. Lily stood with her hands on her hips, staring defiantly at McGonagall's back. The professor turned around.

"What is your father's name?" she said in a tight voice.

James answered this question, grinning slightly mischievously.

"Which name, Professor? Harry Potter is perhaps the most famous. Also Hadrian Black, Lord Potter, and if you're a muggle? You might have heard of Dr. Harrison Evans."

* * *

" -heard of Dr. Harrison Evans."

The two girls froze. They looked at each other, shock written all over their somewhat aristocratic features.

"No."

"Possible."

"Way."

"Alya, I do believe they've arrived. I also believe that interference may be required." Dumbledore would not hesitate to use whatever pawns available to achieve his goals.

"Come on Beary. We have a teacher to obliviate and a couple of cousins to kidnap. We'll start them off with their fake identities, but we have a time jump coming up so we could end up who knows where!" She grinned evilly, and Polaris returned it, tossing her wand and catching it.

"You got it."

* * *

The silence following James's statement was broken by the sound of two pairs of feet running up the corridor from the opposite direction.

What happened next was two figures appearing, along with several spells aimed not at them, but at the professor.

"Stupefy!"

"Obliviate!"

Lily and James found themselves staring at the backs of two girls about their age as the girls sat McGonagle up against the wall. One girl had very long, dark purple colored hair, wild and curly. The other had very long, very straight, black hair, with white bangs, and streaked with several different colors.

She knew she'd seen them before.

Only a few minutes before.

In a centuries old portrait she and her brother had found on her father's desk.

"Hello! I'm Polaris, we need to get out of here!" The curly haired girl (obviously Polaris) grabbed James's hand and dashed down the corridor. Lily found herself being dragged by the other girl, Alya presumably, behind them.

"Let go! I can run fine on my own, thanks!" she pulled at her wrist, clasped tightly by Alya.

"You sure? Beary and I do a lot of running... Though with your father..." she paused her speech, still running through the corridors.  
"Room of requirement. Don't get lost." She let go of Lily, but continued to run beside her.

"Turn left here, it's faster!" Alya 'whispered'. Lily did so, and found herself in a completely unrecognizable corridor. Then a flight of stairs. And then the familiar 7th floor corridor. James and the other girl were just entering, so the followed them in.

"James, Lily, please try not to panic. It's 1977, and it's our fault you're here."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! This took me sooo long to write! So you should review because it makes me want to write faster!

I know this chapter wasn't great, but I'm going to try harder next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All rights to J.K. Rowling and all the various other people or companies who own HP.

_

"1977!?" Two voices exclaimed simultaneously.  
"What? Why did-How?" Of course. Leave it to James to ask how.

"There's more going on here than you'd think." Alya said.

"Don't tell anyone about your true identities. It's not safe. You'll have to use aliases. I know your muggle name is Evans, but Lily is currently in attendance, so that's out..." Polaris trailed off, staring into space.

"Well? Don't just stand there looking like fish! Help come up with a last name for yourselves!" Alya barked. Her arms were crossed, and she didn't look happy.

"Be nice Alyi."

"It's not my fault! I'm going to talk to Harry about his children's ability, or lack thereof, to adapt to strange situations!"

"You were speechless your first time transplant! Cut them some slack!"

"What about Harrison?" James interrupted. Lily was grateful to him for stopping the girls' fight.

"Wait a sec, he might have something there..."

"James Harrison. I don't know... Should we use the name James at all? Potter'll be in their year. Evans too." Polaris mused in response to Alya's comment.

"But his middle name is Sirius. We can't use that, though Luna would work for Lily."

"Um, do we get any say in this?" Lily asked.

"Sure, you just weren't offering any suggestions." Alya pointed out.

"Valid point. I like Luna by the way. Luna Harrison. It sounds good. Normal, and yet, not." she turned to James.  
"What about you, Jamie?" He thought for a moment.  
"What about Neville? Did Frank and Alice name Neville after anybody in particular?"

"Perhaps they named him after you. I like the sound of that, Neville Harrison." Alya turned to Polaris.  
"Beary, I like these two!"

"Took you long enough." Polaris muttered in return, hopping off of the old desk she was sitting on.  
"Backstory?" Alya gave a grin that James was sure meant no good for the youngest Potters.

"My favorite part."

_

To say Albus Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement. Two young children, 5th year probably, had appeared at the gates of Hogwarts.  
Now, it was a war and all, strange things were bound to happen. But when two children managed to find their way to Hogwarts, through the extra wards and enchantments he'd placed, well, that should incite some concern.

They were brother and sister. Neville and Luna Harrison, half-bloods. Their mother had attended Beubaxtons, so he didn't know them. The brother, Neville, was older. He was average height, thin, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Luna also had blonde hair, though her's was whiter. They told him that their mother had told them to go to Hogwarts, because it was safer. She and her husband were fighting with the resistance, and she had married a muggleborn so they would probably be targeted. It was a smart move on her part, everybody knew that Hogwarts was probably the safest place in the wizarding world. (Dumbledore was proud of that)  
All the same, there were some parts of their story that needed closer examining. How did they get to Hogwarts. If they could find it so easily, what about Death Eaters? The siblings were also practically dripping magic. Transfiguration, probably, it was more reliable than a glamour. It make sense to change appearances, it was yet another safeguard. But if they had transfigured appearances, their names were probably fake too. So who were they really? He didn't use legilimency, they never looked him in the eyes. That implied their awareness of his capabilities with it. If he pushed a little, they would undoubtedly be aware. He would have to keep a close eye on them. They were sorted in his office, both into Gryffindor. Good, they would probably join the Order if in that house. Needless to say, there were plenty of promising children in 5th year an up. He was sure many of them would join the fighting. Yes, Griffindor was a marvelous house for these two young siblings.

_

Seriously guys? At least 250 people have read this and I got 2 reviews. And I need plot ideas cause there are a lot of holes in my mental storyline. Just a smiley face? Or a frowny face? Come on people! I know it kinda sucks, I'm not a great writer, but a little feedback would be nice!

Ok rant over.

Weirdow/aquill, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Twins pov

James and Lily (now Neville and Luna) followed Professor McGonagall through the hallways to the Gryffindor common room. She was as... McGonagall-ish as ever. Honestly, it was like nothing had changed over the past/future 30-40 years!

"Pay close attention to the route to the common room. Your housemates will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts. You will eat together, sleep together, and take classes together. It would do well to get along."

"Yes Professor." The Potter children chorused. She continued to issue instructions as they walked, condensing the speech from the opening feast. The twins' simultaneous thought passed through the empathy link.

Some things never change.

Morning dawned bright and early in the Gryffindor 5th year boys dormitory. The inhabitants slept peacefully, oblivious to all. Saturday mornings were to be treasured, after all. Anyone who woke up before anyone else must be silent, else they inflict the wrath of several teenage boys upon themselves. The placid atmosphere was doomed to an abrupt ending, however, because we seem to have overlooked the fact that the Marauders just so happen to be 5th year Gryffindors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! INTRUDERS! WE'RE BEING INVADED! CALL THE POLICE! CALL SECURITY! SOMEBODY GET SCOTLAND YARD! HAVE THEM ARRESTED AND TRIED FOR BREAKING AND TRESPASSING AND ENTERING AND MURDER AND-"

"ONE MORE SOUND AND I'M THROWING YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Respect Saturday."

The outburst from Sirius didn't surprise anyone. It was a common occurrence.

"What are you shouting about now?" groaned a lump of blankets by the door.

"We're being invaded!" Sirius pointed to the new bed next to the window.

"Hey, he's right!"

"Let's investigate!"

The poor newcomer didn't know what had hit him.

James S. Pov

James Sirius Potter, youngest son of Harry James Potter, the famed boy-who-lived, did not expect to be surrounded by unfamiliar boys in an unfamiliar room when he awoke. Alas, these were the circumstances he found himself in.

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" His father had said to always remain calm in distressing situations. And where was Lily?

"We don't know what's going on! You're supposed to tell us that! And who are you?" James looked around. It suddenly all came back to him, the portrait, the Black sisters, meeting Dumbledore. His new name, their predicament.

"I'm Neville. Neville Harrison."

"Nice ta meet ya Neville! I'm Sirius Black,

A/N: from here I'm calling James S. Neville and older James just James. Lily L. Will also be called Luna.

"Hey, so, can I get dressed and stuff?" Neville asked sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry!" The other boys moved off to start their morning routine. He hopped out of bed and stretched. Investigating the trunk at the end of his bed provided school supplies and uniforms, as well as a note giving a schedule. 20 minutes later had him sitting on his bed reading textbooks.

'Where the on earth am I supposed to get clothes?!' Lily (Luna, remember!) was apparently awake.

'Trunk at the end of your bed Lu.'

'What? Oh, thanks Sir.'

'You slept late.'

'I was up late, thank you very much!'

'Your loss. I'm in a dorm with the Marauders. Got any headache relief?'

'We'll make some later. I've got several sleeping people, but the rest of the dorm is empty.'

'Let's talk at breakfast. We need to find the Blacks too.'

'See you in a bit."

Twins pov

The Great Hall was almost the same. Key word there being almost. All that was missing was the memorial wall and the conglomeration of houses. Sure, there were still house tables in their time, but the Harrison siblings found the self imposed segregation to be disconcerting. It was a reminder that they had grown up in a very peaceful time, and that they had to be careful. Their father's slight paranoia had assured that they were well able to protect themselves, but they had never been in this kind of situation before. They say awkwardly at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, prefect. Are you the two new students?" A redhead asked. Neville was taken aback. People weren't kidding when they said Lily looked like their grandmother. They could have been sisters.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Neville, this is Luna." He stuck out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Neville, and Luna. I hope you like Hogwarts."

"Thanks." Luna paused.

'Jamie, we haven't figured out parts yet. How do we act? What are our personalities like?'

'Ummm... Go for confused. Slightly lost, definitely affected by the war. Don't play it up though. Don't be overly smart and knowledgable. You're just a normal girl in Gryffindor, who happens to have a slightly traumatic backstory. I'm your overprotective brother.'

Luna mentally nodded. She could do that.

_3rd person pov

"Hey, Lily! Are those the new kids? The twins?" A rather energetic blonde asked

"Yes, they are, Mari. Don't overwhelm them with questions!"

The blonde, Mari, turned to the twins.

"Hi! I'm Mari! Who are you?"

"Ummm..." Luna faltered, looking to Neville for help. Neville sighed.

"Yes, we're the new kids. I'm Neville, and this is my sister Luna. How did you know we were twins?" The blonde grinned cheekily.

"One can find out anything about everything in Hogwarts, if you know how to look."

"Uh, so, we got class schedules. How do they work? Can you show us? When are meals? Is it easy to get lost? What are the other houses like? What restrictions are there? What-" Luna's mildly panicked wave of questions was cut off by Lily.

"Don't worry, Luna. We'll look out for you. As for your questions..."

Neville realized that of all their adventures, this was going to be much harder than anticipated.

Hello, my peeps! I'm back! Not that many of you are even still reading, judging by my amount of followers, but oh well! Kudos to those who are! Please review or pm me with any questions! (Lots of exclamation marks today)

By the way, my name is supposed to be weirdo with a quill, with being w/. But fanfiction apparently doesn't like /'s, so it never shows up.

I AM WEIRDO WITH A QUILL, BECAUSE QUILLS ARE COOL! SCREW FANFICTION FOR THEIR PROBLEM WITH BACKSLASHES!

Ok, bye!


End file.
